Oaths of a Hero
by Upstairs Overlord Steve
Summary: Sequal to A Hero's Power  Mao x Almaz - MaoMaz
1. Chapter 1

"C-come back!" The young blue haired demon called out, tripping over his tail, running after the demon teenager, who was running off towards class. "D-damn it, he's not going to be happy..." The younger sighed, grabbing at his hair, before walking back towards his room. Being tripped by an older demon to fall once more "Gh, he's, not going to be happy at all..."  
"Who's not going to be happy?" The young Dean asked, extending his ringed hand down to the fallen other  
"M-Mao!" The younger shouted nervously, before graciously accepting the helping hand the older was offering "S-she ran off to class again."  
"Is she seriously that angry about the immortality formula? I told her if she wanted it she could use it." Mao sighed "I can't have you looking more like a demon, Fake Hero. You know the older we get, the more demonic you'll become. I had to freeze our ages."  
"M-Mao, I really wish you'd think of me as more than a Fake Hero now..." The younger sighed, looking sorrowed at the other  
Mao growled "Almaz! I'll call you whatever I damn well please!"  
"Lord Mao?" Almaz whined, looking angrily at Mao "Why do you always get so angry when she leaves?"  
"I'm just, disappointed she turned out so near delinquency." Mao sighed, running a hand through his hair "I've tried so hard, to get her to follow the path of an honour student. Hey, Fake Hero. I'm going to take the day to finish Geoffrey for her."  
"Mao... what if someone catches her in class? It's kind of out in the open that she's..."  
"I know Almaz." Mao grunted, wrapping an arm carelessly around the young Hero "Come on, let's go train, you're almost Baal material."  
"What about Geoffrey?" Almaz laughed  
"Let's doesn't mean us, it means you, and the strongest members of my team. Call me over the PA if you need help." Mao smiled, handing Almaz a PA Microphone "Don't hesitate, I'll be there in an instant!"  
"Thanks Mao." Almaz chuckled, before walking off towards the dimensional gate  
"Fake Hero!" Mao growled "What have I told you about those manners!"  
"S-Sorry!" Almaz whined

The Dean seemed to have been returning to normal slower and slower. Almaz looked down at his own hand, the small gold band shining back at him. Though he was happy to have Mao back to normal, they were married now, he wished he could show at least a little more sympathy towards him. He was teleported to a battle the second he hit the dimensional gate. Sending himself out first, he noticed a wide range of enemies. He couldn't look somewhere without seeing one "C-crap..." He whispered, shaking slightly as an enemy approached him. He drew his sword, swinging it as quickly as he possibly could. Looking at the slight cut across his chest, he looked back at Almaz, whipping him across the field "Someone! Get out here!"  
In an instant, a Warrior and an overly familiar Cleric took to the fight, who made her small wings take her to the young Hero "Almaz, it's been a while." She smiled, placing a tomahawk above his head, making him flinch, as he began glowing green "Spouse of Overlord Mao eh? We can't have you perishing on us."  
"T-thanks Steve." Almaz smiled, before lunging forwards, taking out a few weakened enemies  
"Lord Almaz!" The Warrior shouted "Get off the coloured area!"  
Nodding quickly, Almaz leaped back to where he was before, as the warrior attacked a strange block, having a chain reaction taking out a few others, heavily weakening the enemies.  
The others backed off, allowing Almaz to take out the bulk of the enemies.

They repeated this quite a few times, Almaz was quickly levelling, gaining on Mao's level.  
"Not bad, for a past human." One said, as both Steve, and the young Warrior got hit by a fire spell, and disappeared in a pink explosion, leaving Almaz alone  
"W-where are you! Who are you!" Almaz screamed, holding his sword shakily, as someone jumped down in front of him "M-Makora!"  
"Who would have guessed we'd be against each other." Makora snickered, seeing Almaz stumble for the PA Microphone  
"L-Lord Mao! We have a problem!" Almaz stuttered, backing away from the younger demon, as Mao immediately ran through the base  
"One enemy Almaz!" Mao growled "You're kidding ri... Makora?"  
"Oh, hello dad." Makora smirked, drawing a Battle Axe to Almaz "I guess it's you and Almaz, against me. One team has to perish."  
"We're not fighting you Makora!" Mao shouted, placing a hand on the axe she held so dangerously, backing Almaz back a little "Bring us back to the school!" Mao shouted.  
The area around them turned white, Makora's battle axe disappeared, and the centre of the school was their greeting "Makora, if you want to fight, just fight for us."  
"I thought you didn't want me to fight!" Makora growled  
"I never said not to fight! It's only natural for demons to have the desire to fight. Just, don't fight against us!" Mao commanded, grabbing Makora "We've tried too hard with you."  
"Dad..." Makora sighed "I, I'm sorry..."  
"You're a demon, never apologize." Mao sighed

"Dad, when did you become so soft?" Makora growled, looking angrily at Mao, who sighed miserably  
"I've been working on that Makora! Since last time you asked!"  
"Last time I asked was on your wedding day!"  
Almaz blushed "H-he has been reminding me of his older self, just a little bit."  
"Fake Hero! You're not helping at all!" Mao growled  
"M-Mao..." Almaz sighed, before delicately wrapping his arms around the Dean "Makora, is it because of his immortality formula?"  
"What? No! It was because I thought he didn't want me to fight! I've been, pretending to go to class everyday for a year now, so I could go train..."  
"Makora, you ingenious devil you." Mao laughed "You definitely got your intellegence from me."  
"Oh come on Mao..." Almaz sighed, releasing the Dean who seemed completely unaffected by both the contact, and the loss of it  
"Almaz, be quiet!" Makora shouted, looking miserably at the Hero  
"Makora, what have I told you about calling me Almaz?" Almaz growled  
"What am I supposed to call you! My Mother? My other Father? Almaz, it's truly awkward to have two male parents."  
Freezing, the young Hero put some thought into it, he had truly never thought of Makora's side of all this "Makora..."  
The younger demon glared at the two older "Am I adopted?"  
"What! Makora no!" Almaz shouted, wrapping his arms tightly around her  
"I don't believe you, maybe I'll ask Raspberyl! She'd tell me the truth!" shouted Makora, who broke free from the Hero's grip "Or maybe Sapphire!"  
Mao nodded "Feel free. We'll come with you."

Makora growled at her father, before storming towards Beryl's classroom, Almaz grabbed Mao's hand, which Mao quickly took back "What have I told you, Fake Hero!"  
"I'm sorry, Lord Mao.." Almaz whined, pulling the offending hand close to him "M-Mao I..."  
"Don't speak unless spoken to!" Mao growled, before placing a hand on the back of his own neck  
Almaz stopped right where he was, seeing Mao and Makora continue walking on without him "Damn it Mao... sometimes recently, I just can't stand you..." Almaz growled, walking in the other direction, back towards the Dean's room

Almaz stopped, the young Delinquent's room "Kyoko, Asuka?" Almaz asked, knocking on the door "Are either of you in here?"  
"Sir Hero?" Asuka asked, opening the door "Is something wrong?"  
"Your scrapbook, may I borrow it?"  
"Of our forty six affection skills? We might have to ask our Lady. Kyoko, could you, please? The Hero seems upset." Asuka smiled at the other, who nodded before walking calmly out of the room "What's wrong Hero?"  
"C-call me Almaz..." Almaz sighed, ask Asuka pulled him into the room, and sat him on her own bed, of the three in the room  
"What's wrong, He...Almaz?" Asuka asked, taking the scrapbook and placing it on her lap  
"Mao's being so cruel recently... I just don't understand it." Almaz muttered, looking sadly at the delinquent  
Asuka placed her hand on the Hero's shoulder "He's just stubborn, he loves you a lot."  
"I-I don't think he does anymore..." Almaz whimpers, allowing a tear to fall before gasping slightly, rubbing his eyes quickly  
"Almaz? He does care, he married you didn't he?" Asuka giggled  
"Y-yeah but, he's just, so cruel recently, I can't stand him anymore..." Almaz cried, fighting back tears, hearing footsteps coming from down the hall  
"Our Lady said he could borrow it for a little bit, but asked me if I could ask for it's return when he's done with it." Kyoko announced, entering the room happily  
"Kyoko! How did you get back so quick? Did you run in the halls!"  
"The Dean's daughter started chasing me..." Kyoko sighed "I had to run to get away."  
"Ahh! I'm so sorry Kyoko!" Almaz jumped, standing up quickly  
"W-why are you sorry Hero?" Kyoko asked, looking at the Hero nervously  
"I've been trying so hard to discipline her, but it never works... she's turning into a hardcore honour student."  
"You're trying to discipline her? But why?" Kyoko questioned

"I'm, technically, her mother..." Almaz blushed deeply, as Asuka handed Almaz the scrapbook "T-thank you Asuka."  
"You're Makora's mother?" Kyoko asked, a petrified look across her face  
"Y-yeah... t-thanks again you two!" Almaz stuttered, running quickly out of the room, once he was out of their sight, he walked quietly to his own room. Walking in before closing the door, the Slaystation Portable rested on the table, untouched since Makora's birth. Almaz sat miserably on the bed, before opening the small scrapbook, the book had been filled with past pictures Beryl, Kyoko, and Asuka had taken of him and Mao. Almaz placed his hand delicately on a picture of him and Mao hand in hand blushing, the oldest picture in the book. His hand traced the pages to hover over their wedding photo. Almaz couldn't help but put the book aside, placing his head in his hands as tears involuntarily fell from his eyes. Standing up, he decided to head down to the Human World, spend the day with his parents. He picked up the book, and walked out of the room  
"Fake Hero!" Mao shouted, as Almaz passed him, eyes glued to the bloodstained floor "Fake Hero! Answer me!"  
Almaz had very well heard Mao calling after him, but chose to ignore him  
"Fake Hero!" Mao continued shouting, walking up to Almaz, before pinning him to a wall "You dare ignore me!"  
"Go away Mao..." Almaz whispered, looking away from Mao, who snatched the book from his hands "That's Ms Beryl's book! Give it back!"  
Mao opened the book carelessly, the various pictures made his gaze soften "W-what is this?"  
"Beryl's scrapbook of the forty six affection skills." Almaz sighed, averting his gaze from the Dean  
Mao looked at Almaz, a look mixed with confusion and disgust "Why would you take this?"  
"Don't worry about it." Almaz whimpered, holding back tears  
"Fake Hero!" Mao growled, making a move to tear the book "Tell me or the book gets it! I'll blame it's destruction on you!"  
Almaz's anger rose, and suddenly exploded out of him "It's just, ever since we got married, you've been becoming more and more cruel! Recently, I've found that I just can't stand to be around you!"  
The Dean jumped at both the tone, and all around meaning of Almaz's last statement, before dropping the book "..."  
"Notice that the most recent picture, is our wedding photo Mao! We've grown apart since the wedding! Was that just your way of saying now that I now belong to you!"  
"Almaz..." Mao sighed, walking up to the Hero, who was shaking violently. Mao wrapped his arms preciously around the Hero, who quickly broke free  
"I don't belong to you Mao! I'm not just going to do whatever the hell you want me to!" Almaz screamed, tears falling from his eyes.

Mao just approached the Hero again, wrapping his arms around him, and when the Hero struggled, he held him tighter, not letting go, before whispering "Almaz, you need to listen to me... I'm trying to uphold a strong image around Makora is all, be a good father."  
"So you're teaching her, it's okay to abuse, neglect, and order your spouse!" Almaz sobbed, finally breaking down into the Dean's shoulder, who picked him, and the scrapbook up before walking back towards his room.

Mao opened the door, closing it carefully "A-Almaz, just stay here a second." Mao sighed, as he placed Almaz on the bed. Mao walked across the room, opening the door to Makora's room, seeing her sound asleep. He quickly closed the door, locking it before walking back to Almaz, sitting beside him before wrapping his arms tightly around the young Hero  
"M-Mao, get away from me..." Almaz stuttered, as Mao pulled Almaz closer  
"No way Almaz." Mao refused, turning Almaz to face him "Tell me what to do."  
"Get away from me! That's what!" Almaz shouted, feeling Mao make no movement to let go  
"Almaz, I'm..." Mao paused, seeing the moon rising behind him, he picked Almaz up, and walked out of the door "This isn't where I should say this..."  
"Mao! Put me down..." Almaz whined, squirming nervously  
Mao stopped, placing the Hero on his feet, in the centre of the school before gently kissing him, wrapping his arms around him preciously. Almaz tried struggling, before finally giving in, allowing tears to fall from his eyes once again  
"M-Mao..." Almaz whispered, wiping his eyes dry

Mao grabbed his hand delicately, walking to the front doors of the school, bringing the Hero out. Almaz shivered at the sudden chill of a Netherworld night. Mao brought him closer, wrapping his arms around him as they both looked out, towards the risen moon "Almaz?"  
"Y-yes Mao?" Almaz hummed  
Mao stuttered, looking out to the sky, before looking over at Almaz "I'm, sorry..."  
Almaz jumped, looking at Mao cautiously. There must be a catch "M-Mao?"  
Mao hid his face from Almaz, allowing tears to slip down his cheeks  
"Mao? Did you really mean that?" Almaz asked, walking to face Mao "A-are you, crying?"  
"No, I'm not crying!" Mao screamed, wrapping his arms around Almaz "The bitter midnight winds sting my eyes, they were just dry..."  
Almaz smiled, feeling Mao begin shivering, Almaz smiled, taking his scarf from around his neck, and placed it around Mao's. "It was irritating my wings anyways."  
Mao blushed, feeling the soft scarf wrapped around him so lovingly "Al...maz, I..."

"Don't worry about it Mao." Almaz giggled, much to the discomfort of Mao, who looked nervously at the girlish Hero  
"Almaz, tha..." Mao started laughing hysterically "Almaz, that damned laugh!"  
Almaz blushed deeply "M-Mao! That was mean..."  
He tried to stop laughing, before quickly wrapping his arms around the Hero "You've made my day, Hero."  
The Hero smiled, grabbing the Dean's hand before walking inside "Let's walk around the school."  
Mao nodded, suddenly jumping "Crap! Makora's still locked in her room! Let's let her out first!"  
Almaz smiled, breaking into a slow run "Come on then!"  
Mao laughed, his hand still in the Hero's. He broke out into a run as the Hero's arm extended all the way "Almaz! What do you think you're doing?" Mao chuckled, seeing the Hero blushing strongly

Almaz started laughing, running into the school, feeling Mao try to stop "A-Almaz!"  
"Hmm?" Almaz asked, as a demon towered over him, with Makora standing in front of him  
"You two locked me in my room, and for what!"  
"I thought we were going to get this settled in our room Makora! I couldn't have you walking in!" Mao sighed, walking in front of Almaz "I'm trying to teach you how to be an honour student! You're the only one to take the title of Overlord."  
"You're **immortal **now! Just let me do what I want!" Makora shouted  
Mao froze "Shoot..." Mao sighed "Makora, I'm trying to set a good example as a demon's father."  
"Dad, you were setting a good example, I'm over fifteen hundred years old though, I don't need your help anymore."  
"Makora, by human standards, you're fifteen. Most parents help their children until they're at least eighteen years old. You'll need us, by a demon's standard, until you're at least eighteen hundred." Almaz smiled  
"S-shut up!" Makora screamed, drawing a sword to Almaz's neck  
"Gh..." Almaz choked, holding his breath to avoid being cut  
Makora!" Mao yelped, drawing his own sword to her, knocking it away from Almaz "I don't want to hurt you!"  
"Dad! Just get out of the way!" Makora growled

Almaz jumped between them, wrapping both arms around Makora "Stop this Makora! It's not needed. Let's, the three of us, take a walk around the school!"  
"Why would I want to do that?" Makora growled  
"Because if you don't, I'll be alone with your father." Almaz smirked, as she jumped  
"F-fine! Just, no making out while I'm around!"  
Almaz laughed, grabbing Mao's hand, as Makora stood on Mao's other side

The three just chatted like friends, though the tension between Almaz and Makora was intense. "Makora." Almaz sighed  
"Y-yeah?"  
"You know, from day one I've loved you, I wish you didn't hate me so much." Almaz muttered  
"Almaz... I don't hate you, I just can't trust you." Makora admitted  
"What do you mean can't trust me?"  
"You claim you gave birth to me. You're a man, it, just doesn't make sense."  
"Makora, I have to be honest." Mao began "I experimented on Almaz before you were born, and gave him the ability. When he says he's your mother, he's telling you the truth."  
"You mean, you're gay?" Makora asked, looking at Mao, who nodded nervously "I-I didn't..."  
"Not many people did Makora..." Mao admitted, hearing the teenage demon yawn "Go on to bed Makora, we'll be heading back soon ourselves."  
Makora nodded as she ran off

Though, the entire night, the two demons travelled the school talking, until the following morning, when they finally found it warm enough to just lay in the grass  
"Mao?" Almaz asked, looking at the Dean, who stared intently at the clouds  
"Oh, hmm? What is it Almaz?"  
"Thanks for sticking by me yesterday." Almaz blushed, cuddling up to the Dean  
"Y-yeah sure, no problem I guess." Mao chuckled, quickly falling asleep, as was the young Hero  
The two couldn't bring themselves to move "Nnn, Almaz?" Mao yawned, replied with silence, and a small snore from the Hero, as the Dean too fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

"Mao..."  
"Mao!"  
"Lord Mao!"  
The Dean slowly opened his eyes, red skies greeted his tired eyes "W-what's going on!"  
"I don't know!" Almaz shouted, standing as he drew his sword  
Mao stumbled to his feet, drawing his own sword. The deep, soulless eyes of an army of greater demons enlarged as they approached the two demons "Almaz, watch your back!" The Dean cried out  
Almaz nodded, as the two began rapidly attacking the demons, for every hit they took, they'd counter it twice  
"M-Mao!" Almaz shouted, running to the Dean who suffered a strong hit to the shoulder. Stumbling, Mao struggled to his feet  
"I'm fine Almaz."  
"Be careful Mao..." Almaz whispered, attacking another demon

"Not bad, Almaz."  
"Gh, what the, who's there!" Almaz screamed, his hands shaking. His eyes widened as a familiar demon stepped into their sights  
"You're slipping though, Dad." Makora cackled, taking the sword of the injured Dean "You've taught me never to mingle with weak demons. Yet you've become weak yourself. You deserve a punishment."  
"P-punishment?" Mao stuttered, stumbling slightly on a loss of balance  
"You're punishment is your death, dad!" Makora shouted, lunging her sword towards the Dean.  
Mao flinched, yet felt no pain, His eyes opened, widening in shock and horror "L-Lord Mao, are you... okay?" Almaz grunted, the sword pierced straight through his chest  
"N-no, Almaz no!" Mao cried, not able to hold back tears as they fell from his eyes  
"I'm, sorry, Lord Mao..." Almaz sighed, Makora's eyes widened  
"You damned idiot! You got in my way!"  
Almaz laughed, straining himself in an overly noticeable way "I guess, I did..."  
Makora removed the sword, as Almaz fell to his knees, grasping at his chest as he gasped for air. Mao fell behind him "Almaz! W-why would you?"  
Almaz smiled "G-glad... you're okay..."  
The young Hero fell limp, a sharp pain ran through him as he fell to the ground. Mao sat by his motionless spouse, tears falling from his eyes  
"Mao!"  
"Hngh?" Mao squeaked, trying desperately to stop the tears from falling down his eyes  
"Mao!"  
"**Dammit Mao**!"

-

Mao shot up, blue skies above, plush green grass below, and the demon Hero looking petrified "Mao! Thank God you woke up!"  
"H-hm?" Mao stuttered, looking at the Hero as he shook. Mao lunged forward, pulling the Hero into a tight embrace "Y-You're alive!"  
"What?" Almaz asked, returning the hug "Is that why you were acting like that?"  
"Like what?" Mao shook  
"You were incredibly restless, moving constantly, mumbling nervously, and you had started crying. I panicked and woke you up."  
Mao looked at Almaz angrily "I don't cry!"  
He quickly rubbed at his cheeks, soaked with tears "Mao, what were you dreaming about?"  
"Nothing!" Mao snapped, his grip on the Hero tightened as he desperately nuzzled into the Hero's chest  
Almaz sighed, "Maybe you've had a little too much fresh air, come on, let's go inside." Almaz sighed, standing up as he extended a hand down to the Dean, who took it gratefully  
Mao couldn't understand Almaz's logic, finally catching his breath, he managed to stutter as he shuffled closer to the Hero "Y-yeah, sure. ...Almaz?"  
"Yeah?" Almaz replied, gently grabbing the Dean's hand  
"Don't you dare go off and die on me!" Mao growled "That's an order!"  
"Yes Sir." Almaz smiled

"Fake Hero, when was your last examination?"  
"I can't remember, before Mako..." Almaz muttered, Mao instantly pinned him to the wall of the school "M-Mao! Stop it! Enough with your constant curiousity!"  
Mao ignored the distraught Hero "Stop moving Almaz!"  
Almaz further struggled, as Mao managed to remove his green coat, and in turn, the black shirt. He went for the wings, the contact making Almaz instantly relax  
"Your wings have stopped growing, meaning the immortality experiment worked. Remember, you're not literally immortal, you just no longer age."  
Almaz shuddered "M-Mao, what are you... **g-gah**!" Almaz yelped, leaping from Mao who was attempting to examine his tail  
"Almaz! Hold still!" Mao shouted, lunging for Almaz who quickly jumped out of the way, and allowed Mao to crash painfully into the ground "Fake Hero! You dare to disobey me!"  
"Mao, please listen to me! I don't want these examinations to be so extreme, especially not in public!"  
The Dean stood up, his face reddened in a dangerous mix of embarrassment and anger. Grabbing the Hero, he began walking off towards his room  
"Mao! My outfit!" Almaz whined, pulling against the young Dean, before finally breaking free and grabbing the shirt and coat  
Mao growled ngrily, fiercly grabbing the Hero's arm before storming into the school

Students snickered as the two passed through the school "Have you heard? Apparently their relationship went stale..." one demon whispered  
Another replied quietly "Yeah, I bet such meaningless contact like the Fake Hero is getting now, is all he'll get for months..."  
Mao muttered something angrily, stopping dead, turning to face the Hero. Almaz shivered fearfully as the two hateful eyes of the Dean stared daggers into him. Almaz opened his mouth to question the Dean, interrupted by Mao smashing their lips together harshly, completely relaxing once he had.  
"Mmmm, Mao?" Almaz hummed, anintense shade of red tinted his face, as Mao turned back, grabbing the Hero's arm once more  
"Shut up Almaz." Mao growled, storming off towards his room, as Almaz struggled, pulling Mao back towards him before pressing the two together once more, making the Dean shuffle uncomfortably  
"Mao, I heard it too." Almaz sighed, nuzzling preciously into the Dean, who blushed in embarrassment, comfort, and disgust

Mao dragged the Hero off successfully as he walked nervously into his room "What was that, Fake Hero?"  
"I don't want to hear that either Mao." Almaz replied, an much to Mao's horror, tossed a bloody sword carelessly into the small closet Mao built  
"What was..."  
"You were still asleep, a few low level demons, nothing more." Almaz smiled, finally putting his shirt and coat bck on "Didn't even get scratched."  
"Next time, wake me up Almaz." Mao blushed, averting his gaze from the other "I command it..."  
"Okay, Lord Mao, I promise." Almaz smiled, pulling the Dean close as he squirmed, facing the Hero as a devious smirk appeared across his face "Mao?"  
Mao placed a hand over his mouth, as he laughed to himself, his glasses began to fog as drool fell rolled down his face, turning the Hero around he grabbed the others tail "Your tail has stopped growing too, Fake Hero." Mao chuckled, his breathing had become unsteady as he laughed, enjoying himself far too much  
"M-Mao! What do you think you're doing!" Almaz yelped, trying to nudge away from the excited Dean  
"Hold still Almaz!" Mao grunted, before finally releasing the tormented Hero who backed away fearfully, hugging himself as he curled up in the corner "Don't be such a damn girl Almaz! It wasn't that bad!"  
"I feel... so violated Mao..." Almaz whispered, as Mao walked up to him, pulling Almaz close to him  
"Damn it Almaz, was it really that bad?" Mao asked  
Almaz whimpered, trying to nudge away from the Dean, who sighed  
"Almaz, next time, tell me when I've gone too far."  
Almaz nodded nervously, nuzzling into the Dean as he shuffled closer

"Dad, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, hi Makora." Mao hummed, as the Hero cuddled closer to him  
"What's going on?" Makora asked, holding her breath  
"Almaz was a girl over my most recent examination." Mao growled, tightening his grip on Almaz, who whined nervously  
"Mao? I'm sorry Mao." Almaz whispered, looking nervously at the Dean, who laughed at the Hero's discomfort  
"Almaz, even for a past human you're still mentally weak as hell." Makora growled, sitting beside the two "By the way, Dad, I'm heading out later."  
"With who?" Mao grunted  
"Just some other students, I'll make sure to trash the place." Makora cackled  
"Go ahead then, have fun Makora." Mao smirked, seeing the nervously shifting Hero beneath him  
"Nnn, Mao? Are you sure it's a good idea?" Almaz asked, comfortably rested against the Dean's chest  
"She's a demon Almaz, she needs freedom, don't worry, I know when to stop her."

Almaz smiled, as Makora leaped up and ran from the room, leaving the two alone "Nnn, Maoooo?" Almaz hummed happily  
"What now Almaz?" Mao growled in return  
Almaz smiled deviously "What do you want to do?"  
Mao blushed deeply as he looked at the Hero. That tone of voice the Hero was using gave away his intentions, Mao just stuttered as Almaz sat up, looking at the Dean  
"Well, Mao?" Almaz snickered, leaning closer to the Dean  
"Almaz, what in the hell do you think you're doi-"  
Mao was muffled by a passionate kiss, he quickly gave in and returned the gesture  
"Damn you two, I come back in for my sword and I see this?" Makora growled, making the Hero yelp and instantly back away from the Dean

"M-Makora! I thought you were going to some thing with the other students?" Mao squeaked, blushing deeply  
"I wanted my sword, just in case." Makora snickered "But got the photo of a lifetime as well."  
"Makora!" Almaz cried, his entire face reddened "K-knock before entering a room!"  
"Eh, that's for delinquents." Makora smirked, grabbing the sword from off the floor "I'll be back later, bye."  
The two waited for her to leave, before Almaz smiled once again "What do you want to do?"  
"T-the question's yours... Fake Hero." Mao stuttered, nervously standing up, sitting on the bed  
Almaz looked at Mao with a smug smile, before cuddling against the Dean "Hmm? Well, you know what I'm thinking."  
"G-gh! Almaz?" Mao groaned, looking towards the door "Only if you close the door first."

Almaz nodded, walking towards the door before closing it gently  
"Well, Mao? Anything else?" Almaz asked, Mao shook his head  
"N-nope, not really."  
Almaz laughed, walking back up to the Dean as he wrapped his arms around him preciously "Nnnn, then, what are we waiting for? Maybe we can finally go undisturbed."  
Mao snickered, as the Hero tried so hard to convince him, smiling he looked at him "Well, let's consider it an experiment."  
"Of course, Lord Mao." Almaz chuckled


	3. Chapter 3

The young Hero smiled, looking down at the Dean, who was curled up beside the Hero, his head resting on Almaz's chest "Mao?" Almaz asked, running his fingers through the Dean's hair, hearing the other hum contently. Almaz chuckled as the Dean shuffled to get closer  
"Nnn, Almaz..." Mao practically purred, a small blush appearing on his face "Nnnn, what are you doing?"  
"You're hair's silky today, Mao." Almaz snickered  
"Nnn, shut up Almaz..." Mao blushed, Almaz raked fondly through the Dean's hair again, grinning as the Dean shuffled once more, opening his eyes slowly "W-what's your problem Almaz?"  
"You're hair's soft."  
"W-what?" Mao stuttered  
Almaz just looked at the other, an innocent smile across his face "What do you want to do?"  
Mao shrugged "Whatever you want, I guess.."  
Almaz jumped up, a wide grin took the Dean by surprise "You mean it, Lord Mao!"  
Mao laughed, the hilarity of the shy Hero as he quickly realized the situation, before shuffling back underneath the covers, completely embarrassed. The Dean stood up, grabbing an new outfit from his half-destroyed dresser. Grabbing Almaz an outfit from the closet Mao built him, before tossing it to him "Hurry up, before I change my mind!"  
Almaz nodded, struggling to quickly throw on the outfit "This means a lot to me, Mao."  
"Don't mention it, ever, Almaz." Mao growled, a smile across his face  
"I promise, I won't."  
The Hero stood up quickly, grabbing the Dean's hand "Hey, Almaz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Makora?"  
Almaz froze, checking her room to see it empty "I don't know..."  
"Should we go looking?" Mao whined, a deeply concerned look tainted his face  
"S-she'll be fine, let's give her a little bit longer." Almaz smiled  
Mao nodded nervously "Okay, but, if she's hurt I'm pinning it on you Almaz."

The two left the room, gossip about the party from the previous night tainted the ears of anyone who heard "W-was it really that..."  
"I hope not..." Almaz replied, tightening his grip on Mao's hand  
"Hey, you two! You're Makora's parents right?" A small demon smiled, looking at the two smugly  
Mao growled, a lowly demon dared address him "What's it to you?"  
"She's quite the partier, I didn't know she had it in her! Where, is she anyways?" The demon asked  
"We don't know..." Almaz piped in, sighing deeply as concern began getting the best of him  
"Well, hope you find her soon, I hadn't seen her since half way through the party man!"

Almaz growled, dragging Mao off "We're going to find her!"  
The Dean smiled, looking at the Hero who's look of determination just brought Mao's mood up "Almaz! You already know where we have to look."  
"W-where?" Almaz asked, stopping dead, seeing Mao's look darken more and more  
"I swear, if he..." Mao grunted, tightening his grip on Almaz's hand, before running the other way  
"Where are you going Mao!" Almaz shouted, Mao glared back at him  
"You should know **exactly** where we're going!"  
Almaz jumped "Mao! She's not even sixteen hundred yet! What makes you think she would do something like that?"  
"We did, didn't we? I wasn't that old either."  
Mao had a good point, that the Hero truly hadn't thought of yet. "Mao, she's different than we were!" Almaz shouted, nearly tripping as Mao quickened his pace  
"A good different, or a bad different Almaz?" Mao growled "She won't hesitate to kill either of us!"  
"Either? She adores you Mao." Almaz yelped, trying to match Mao's pace  
The two stopped in front of a room, which Mao started pounding on "Makora! Get out here!"

A scared scream was heard from inside, Mao growled "You're not in trouble if you just come out!"  
"Y-you're lying!" Makora shouted, her voice cracking  
"I'm not lying! I... nevermind..." Mao sighed, sitting on the wall across from the door "Just get your ass out here Makora."  
"Mao? You were so angry a second ago... why aren't you tearing him apart?" Almaz asked, a small smile on his face  
"We went through the same thing with your father remember?" Mao smirked "It was still worth it, and, gh, never mind!"  
Makora nervously stepped out of the room, shaking fearfully "Dad I..."  
"Shut it Makora." Mao grunted "I said you weren't in trouble."  
"Dad? What's wrong?"  
Mao sighed, completely ignoring the question, which Makora was determined to get the answer to  
"Dad?"  
"I went through the same thing... I know what it's like." Mao admitted to the younger demon, gently taking hold of Almaz's hand once again  
Makora shuddered "Dad, that's, just gross."  
"S-shut up, you asked." Mao groaned, motioning her to follow them  
"You aren't mad dad?" Makora questioned, running up beside Mao  
The Dean glared at her, looking back towards the ground "Of course I'm mad Makora!"  
"Ach, s-sorry for aski..."  
"But it's your choice Makora, I can't control your decisions." Mao continued

"D-dad..." Makora smiled, wrapping her arms around Mao, much to his own discomfort  
"Get off me!" Mao growled, a smile placing itself quickly on his face as he released Almaz's hand to grab Makora  
"Gah! Dad!" Makora giggled as the Dean flipped her around in front of him, she jumped off and ran towards their room  
Mao laughed, grabbing Almaz before chasing off after her "Come on, Almaz! We'll lose her!"  
Almaz sped up, quickly catching up to the Dean, who had a devious smile across his face "M-Mao?"  
"She's playing a game Almaz, don't even past humans like to play games?" Mao snickered  
"Of course we do Mao!" Almaz chuckled, releasing Mao as he sped up ahead of him "She definitely gets her speed from me Mao!"  
"I'll make you eat those words Almaz!" Mao laughed

The three bolted back, demons stared, but it was normal in the academy to see stuff like that  
"I win Dad!" Makora panted, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath  
"No way Makora, you had a head start..." Mao smirked, sitting down on the bed, beside the Hero who was gasping for air "You okay Almaz?"  
The dream flashed into his mind again, making Mao whine nervously as he hid himself in Almaz's shoulder "Lord Mao?"  
"Shut up, Fake Hero..." Mao growled, quickly pulling Almaz close as he shifted himself until his arms were securely around him  
Almaz sighed "Mao, I'm worried, I wish you'd just tell me what's wrong."  
"I said shut up! M-maybe I should just remove your vocal cords..." Mao sighed, nuzzling the Hero  
"Mao! Enough with this! I want to know what the hell's bugging you!"  
Mao shook his head "It's none of your damn business!"  
Almaz tried to shuffle away from Mao, a fake pout took his face "Maooo, I'll leave right now unless you tell me."  
Mao jumped, gripping the Hero tighter as he whined "Almaz! You can't leave!"

"I just want to know what's wrong." Almaz demanded, turning the Dean to face him  
"D-damn it Almaz, I, I just can't!" Mao replied, tears being desperately held back  
The Hero stood up "Then I'm leaving Mao."  
"N-no! Almaz it was just a nightmare!" Mao screamed, wrapping his arms around Almaz's waist  
Almaz looked back, seeing the tears Mao was trying to keep to himself "It was a little more than a nightmare Mao."  
"It was nothing, it's bugging me is all." Mao sighed, trying to pull Almaz back down beside him  
Smiling, the Hero sat down beside him once more "If it's just a nightmare, than why don't you tell me?"  
"It's, just so tough to say." Mao whined, nuzzling Almaz's chest nervously  
"You can tell me, anything Mao." Almaz smiled "We're married remember? I'm sure I've heard worse from you."  
"Y-you died, saving me." Mao admitted, no longer able to keep his tears from falling as he nervously nudged into the Hero again  
Almaz looked at the Dean "Is that why you made me promise, not to die?"

Mao nodded, looking at the Hero "You, wouldn't die for me would you?"  
Almaz smiled "Of course I would Mao. I'm your servant, right?"  
Mao sighed, it was a good thing the Hero was so willing to give himself up for Mao, but, that also meant Mao could be responsible for Almaz's death "Nnn, Almaz, you can't die, you got that?"  
"You two, just, gah, Almaz you're a sad excuse for a demon!" Makora growled, poking Almaz harshly  
"I used to be a human Makora." Almaz growled, seeing the teenage demon's eyes widen "Mao?"  
The Dean was shaking "You just can't die Almaz! I won't allow it!"  
"Mao... I'd give my life for you, isn't that a good thing?" Almaz smiled  
"I can't, lose you Almaz."  
"Mao, same goes for you." Almaz replied, hugging the Dean tightly "I love you too much."  
Mao blushed, looking at Almaz as he wiped the tears from his eyes "I... I love you too Almaz."

Makora smiled, before leaving the room "You know, no matter how much these two fail as demons, they're great as a couple."  
"Almaz?"  
"Yeah Mao?" Almaz replied, seeing the Dean look at him nervously  
"I-it was Makora, that killed you..."  
Almaz froze "W-what?"  
"In my dream, that's why I didn't want to tell you." Mao admitted, standing up "But I couldn't just let you leave on me!"  
Almaz shook "S-she was trying to kill me?"  
"No, she tried to kill me, and you ran in front... you died for me Almaz..." Mao cried, the dream replayed in his head again, making him shudder as he nuzzled Almaz preciously "I can't let it happen Almaz."  
"Mao? Just remember, how you used to treat me, my life was unimportant to you, maybe that's how it should be."  
"Your life was never unimportant! That was proven at the gate to the human world! Wasn't it, my order that brought you..."  
"You appeared to me, and gave me back my title... you even called me friend..." Almaz smiled  
"F-friend?" Mao stuttered  
"Sapphire said you cried, is that true?"  
"N-No way!" Mao stuttered, hiding an intense blush from the young Hero  
Almaz chuckled, seeing the Dean trying so desperately to hide the evident red across his face "Thank you, Mao."  
"S-shut up Almaz!" Mao whined, looking nervously at the Hero "F-for what?"  
"You did, you appeared to me, you gave me my title, and when I got it back, I came back to life..."  
Mao smiled at the young Hero, before carelessly placing a small kiss on him, resting gently on his shoulder before speaking "Just remember, that doesn't mean you opened my heart."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mao! Hero" The young Delinquent called, quickly running up to them "Hero! I haven't seen you since Makora was born!"  
"W-what? I thought you were a-"  
"Almaz!" Mao interrupted, much to the annoyance of both the Hero and Delinquent "Here is not the place!"  
Mao took Almaz's hand harshly, leading them through the centre of the school. Steve waved, the sudden piercing due to her dropped tool, caused the patient to flat line "Dammit, **Bob**!"  
A smaller than usual prinny walked up nervously "Yes?"  
"Take this away, it flatlined." Steve scoffed casually  
Mao looked in disgust "Clerics are the only demons that are judged as honour students though they do good deeds..."  
Almaz stuttered "I, I thought demons could be brought back to life at the Nurse's Office."  
"True, but there are some instances they can't. Curses, removal or extreme damage to vital organs, or if the nurse just doesn't care anymore."  
"Oh! Hero, the Princess wanted me to tell you, she went to the Human World for a while." Beryl added, as the three entered an abandoned hallway  
"We're completely isolated now, Hero." Mao smiled, nervously looking around "We're clear... go on."  
"W-weren't you, at our wedding, Ms. Beryl?"  
"You two got... Asuka said you did, I just thought she altered the photo!" Beryl squealed, hugging them both "Congrats! Both of you!"  
Almaz smiled warmly "Thanks, Ms. Beryl."

The Dean was blushing intensely, looking away from the other two "Mao?" Beryl smiled, walking into the Dean's view "How's Makora?"  
Mao snapped "Don't ask about her!"  
He shook with an intense rage, scaring Beryl slightly "Mao? Is something wrong?  
"He's just upset, we found Makora in her boyfriend's room." Almaz explained, placing a hand on the Dean's shoulder  
Mao continued shaking, shooting a glare of pure hatred at the Hero "Mao! The Hero's trying to help, he didn't do anything wrong!" Beryl shouted, crossing her arms  
"It's fine, but thanks. He's been like this a lot recently." Almaz sighed, seeing the Dean quickly turn to face him  
"What the Hell is that supposed to mean!"  
Almaz jumped, quickly backing away from the Dean "I, I'm sorry Mao, I didn't mean it!"  
Mao growled, approaching the Hero with a scowl on his face "Mao! What do you think you're doing!" Beryl screamed, as Mao stared at the Hero, his look quickly darkened  
"Were you calling me cruel? Or were you just saying I don't care about you?" Mao muttered, the extreme anger in his voice scared the two other demons. He grabbed the Hero's arm, yanking Almaz towards him as he harshly pressed the two together, gripping Almaz tightly. Almaz held his breath, instantly falling to the ground as Mao shoved him carelessly away. He turned around, walking away "Remember, Fake Hero, I'm your master, don't you **dare** talk back to me!"

Almaz sat back against the wall, tears formed in his eyes "I'm sorry, you had to see that, Ms. Beryl."  
"Why are you sorry! What Mao did was just-"  
"No, no, it's fine Ms. Beryl." Almaz sighed, trying to discretely wipe the tears from his eyes, which didn't go un-noticed by the Delinquent  
"Hero, why do you take this?"  
"I, I love him, Ms. Beryl. I need to be patient with him." Almaz admitted. Beryl walked up to Almaz, bringing him into a loose hug "B-Beryl?"  
"It's one of the fourty eight friendship skills, comfort, or condolance."  
Almaz smiled warmly "Thanks Ms. Beryl, that means a lot."  
Beryl nodded "Want me to talk to Mao?"  
"I-it's fine, we don't want him any angrier." Almaz replied, standing up "I'll calm him down."

The Hero ran off, after the Dean. Almaz swung the doors to his room open "Mao?" Silence was his reply "Mao? Lord Mao! Come out!"  
Almaz opened the door leading to Mao's lab, the Dean was simply no where to be found "Mao!"  
"He just left, mumbling to himself. Hey, Almaz. What happened? You don't cry often." Makora snickered, teasing the Hero  
"Do you know where he went?"  
Makora shook her head "What's wrong with Dad?"  
"He just needs to accept what happened to you. I'll cheer him up, don't worry."  
Makora grabbed his arm "This is my fault. You must have given me your human compassion! I want to help!"  
Almaz smiled, as the two walked out, searching the entire school, a few times.  
That night, they stumbled into the Heart Bank  
"Makora, wait here." Almaz demanded, running to the centre of the heart.

The green eyes instantly looked at the other "Ahh, Almaz... I wasn't expecting you today. What brings you here?"  
Almaz looked nervously at the other "I've, been looking for Mao. Do you know where he is?"  
"Do you really think part of Dad will tell you where he's **hiding**?" Makora added in, walking up behind Almaz  
"He's in the Heart Bank, but, not his heart." True Heart explains "Find him, he's hoping you do."  
Almaz smiled, grabbing Makora as they walked out "Let's check your heart, Makora."  
"Why my heart?"  
"I've never been able to get in before." Almaz admitted  
Makora smirked "Because I've never trusted you."  
Almaz laughed a little "Well, you going to let me in today?"  
"Yeah, but don't get used to it!" Makora growled  
Leaving the Dean's heart, Almaz couldn't help but smile at the name above. Seeing 'Mao Adamant' just filled him with joy, knowing the Dean was his, and his alone

The two entered the demon teenager's heart. Instantly residents, defenders, of the Heart drew their weapons to Almaz "Just because you're allowed in my heart doesn't mean you won't be watched!"  
Almaz shook "M-Makora, please, just believe in me!"  
The demon grunted, motioning all to follow her. Travelling to the centre of the Heart, the familiar colours of a True Heart came into view "Has anyone come through?"  
Shaking her head, the resident spoke "Your heart has been sealed. No one has the ability to enter."  
Makora scoffed, disregarding the statement as she stormed out, Almaz quickly following behind "Almaz, ready your heart for my arrival!"  
Almaz walked in, seeing the younger hesitate "Don't worry. My heart is open, I think. You can freely walk in, Korie."  
"Don't call me that ever again!" Makora commanded, glaring daggers towards the Hero, who just smiled as she waltzed in  
"To be honest, I've never been in here. Or at least I don't remember being in here." Almaz laughed "Sorry if we get lost."  
"You mean you don't know where we're going!" Makora screamed  
"E-excuse me, can you, maybe show me around?" Almaz addressed, as the resident smiled  
"Of course! Follow me!"  
"Thank you, so much." Almaz chuckled  
"May I ask a question, Almaz?"  
"Go ahead." Almaz replied  
"Are you truly interested in the heart, or would you rather be lead straight to your visitor?"

Almaz jumped "P-please!"  
The resident laughed "Just, follow me. Quite a cutie compared to other visitors you've had."  
Almaz smiled, being lead throughout the heart. Leading to a wide open vault, and the young Dean sleeping in the open area in front of it.  
"Mao!" Almaz shouted, smiling as he ran up to the other, seeing his eyes slowly blink open  
"A-Almaz? Is that you?" Mao groaned, yawning tiredly as he rubbed his eyes  
"We've been looking everywhere for you Mao!" Almaz blushed, pulling the Dean close, his arms securely around him  
"Dad! Almaz has been worried sick, don't do that to him again, okay?" Makora sighed, sitting beside Mao  
"W-what? Almaz, is that true?" Mao asked, looking curiously at the younger, who simply blushed  
"He's so determined. When he puts his mind to something Dad, it's impossible to stop him." Makora snickered, seeing the look of relief take the Hero's face  
"T-thank God you're okay Mao..."

"What?" Mao whispered, a sharp tint of red took his cheeks as the Hero pressed them into a deep kiss  
"Almaz! With me right here!" Makora whined, standing up "I'll be, over there if you need me."  
The demon teenager stood up, gagging slightly as she walked back to the main area of the heart  
"Almaz?" Mao whispered, as they parted  
"I've, been looking for you, all day Mao. Don't do that again!" Almaz demanded, pulling the Dean closer  
"Almaz? After, what I did, you still came after me?" Mao asked  
Almaz looked away nervously "Mao, I love you. Part of loving someone is to forgive them isn't it?"  
The Dean laughed at the Hero's sudden shyness "Yeah, I guess."  
"Makora, came here to try to make it up to you." Almaz smiled, a small hue of red across his own face "D-do you want to talk to her now?"  
"Send her back, let's not ruin this... for once." Mao yawned once more "Makora! Go back to your room! We'll be there in a bit!"  
A few moments later, the two saw her hastily run out of the heart, making both laugh

"Mao, why, did you come here?" Almaz asked as Mao looked up aat the Hero  
"It, was the first place I thought of." Mao admitted "Was, I not welcome?"  
Almaz jumped "Of course, you're always welcome. My heart's open isn't it?" Almaz laughed, as the Dean closed his eyes  
"G-gh, Almaz I'm just, so tired." The older complained, looking miserably at the Hero "I can't keep myself awake, i-is that okay?"  
Almaz quickly pressed the two together once more "You want to head back?"  
Mao shook his head "W-why don't we just stay here?"  
"You, want to stay in my heart? But, why?" Almaz blushed, smiling gently at Mao  
"If you're not comfortable, tell me. I'm, perfectly comfortable, personally." Mao snickered, trying to guilt trip the Hero into just staying with him  
"I'm fine, y-you need anything, Mao?" Almaz offered  
"Just stay here and I won't need a thing, you got that Hero?" Mao growled  
"H-Hero?" Almaz stuttered, no matter how long it had been since Mao began calling him that, it was so difficult to get used to  
"You're mine now. I can call you what I please. This is what I've chosen."

Almaz smiled, it was a little tough to tell, but he swore Mao just complimented him, in a way "M-Mao, do I have a True Heart?"  
"I don't know, I, kind of collapsed when I got here."  
"Are you okay!" Almaz yelped, gripping Mao tightly  
Mao tensed "I-I'm fine, I was just very tired. Don't worry about me Almaz."  
"Mao? Are you, sure you're okay?"  
Mao growled, before relaxing, softening his expression, and smiling at Almaz "I'm just fine."  
Almaz smiled, seeing the Dean finally fall asleep, as Almaz rested on his back. The Hero jumped as Mao cuddled closer to him  
Yawning himself, the Hero decided he'd maybe catch a little bit of sleep, seeing as he was so comfortable beside the Dean

"Hey, Lord Mao?" Almaz smiled, seeming to pet the Dean's hair  
"Nnnnnnn, y-yeah?" Mao replied, blushing  
"You know, I love you right?" Almaz asked, laughing as the Dean squirmed  
"Nnnnnnnnnn, l-lo... love you too, Hero."


	5. Chapter 5

"Almaz? Wake up!" Mao growled, shaking the Hero quickly  
"Gh? M-Mao, what are you doing?" Almaz whined, opening his eyes to see a bunch of his heart residents, a dull, yet light blue in colour  
"They just showed up, w-what are they?" Mao replied, looking nervously around at the surrounding residents  
"W-why?" One of them spoke, voice cracking as if it were going to cry  
"Why... do I do this to myself?" Another spoke, an even more sorrowed tone  
"What are you guys!" Almaz growled, standing up quickly, as the True Heart of Almaz's heart stepped forward  
"They're pent up sorrow, built up pain both mental and physical."  
"Pain and sorrow?" Almaz asked, as they turned on Mao  
"Why, do we put up with you?" One cried, Mao's heart seemed to skip a beat as they approached him  
"M-me?" Mao questioned, as one drew it's sword  
"Would, it be better, if you were removed from the picture?"  
One ran forward, Almaz growled as he ran in front, grabbing the sword by the hilt before turning on them. He tore the sword from the attacker's hand before swiftly moving to attack it "Mao! What's going on!"  
Mao remained silent, until a whine escaped him as he drew his own sword "I-it's a lot easier, to know I'd be attacking my own residents, not yours. Pent up sorrow, and built up pain? What does that mean?"  
"Almaz has been enduring quite a bit, recently, and not expressing it. These are the result, stress could be another way of putting it. If too many build up other heart residents will flee." The True Heart explained, standing behind the two

Mao held his breath "So, would getting rid of them, get rid of the sorrow, anxiety, or mental instability Almaz seems to have recently?"  
"It's unknown what removal would do, there's a toss up of both positive and negative outcomes. Not many demons hold these, especially not in such large numbers."  
Almaz gasped "Kind of like the Mao who say Dad from his heart right?"  
"Yes, these are a scar on the heart. It could have either a major effect on you, or, like Mao, could have no effect at all."  
Almaz hesitated "W-we'll just have to see what we get, right? Come on Mao!"  
Mao nodded, quickly attacking one that seemed to just become stronger when attacked. Almaz winced "G-gh!"  
"Almaz!" Mao shouted, grabbing the Hero quickly "What's going on, you're hiding something! Mao continued, turning on the True Heart  
He ignored the Dean's angered scream, walking up before examining the stronger resident "It appears, they, become stronger when hurt. How, can you beat something that can't be hurt?"  
Almaz dropped the sword "M-Mao? Maybe, we shouldn't try! Should we just get out of here?"  
The older snapped "No way Almaz! Don't you try to tell me what to do!"

Another appeared behind the Hero, much to Mao's horror "A-Almaz!" Mao shouted, running between the Hero and the heart's resident, gripping Almaz's arm "Who, are you guys!"  
"Why do you, want to know? Do you even, truly care?" The resident spoke  
"What are your names!" Mao growled  
Almaz's true heart stepped in, grabbing one "I'll, get some information from him."  
Mao nodded, his sword still drawn as Almaz looked up "M-Mao?"  
"Just, stay back!" Mao commanded, his grip on Almaz's arm tightening "A good master... must always look after his servants, right?"  
Almaz smiled "Thanks Mao."  
Mao laughed, suddenly readying his sword. "Wait! Mao!" Almaz called once more "Call a battle! Like at the dimension gate!"  
"W-what?"  
"Just trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Almaz demanded, Mao nodded, as a base appeared "All clerics! Get out here!"  
Eight clerics instantly bursted through, a confused look on their faces "Hey, Lord Almaz. What the hell could all us clerics do?" Steve growled "We're practically useless in battle, you know that."  
Almaz smiled "Physically yes. That's not why you're out here though." He grabbed Mao, before dashing to join the line of clerics "We need to heal them!"  
"Heal! Almaz are you insane!" Mao shouted  
"Trust me! Clerics! Heal them!" Almaz commanded, seeing the various clerics instantly raise their various weapons, casting their strongest healing spells on the residents, seeing them simply get stronger "W-what! How, I thought healing the scars would make them go away!"

Mao jumped "Maybe, we have to heal the scars from the source."  
"From the source?" Almaz asked, looking at the Dean, who tossed him his sword, before facing him  
"Take your shot Almaz." Mao commanded  
"W-what? What, do you m-mean?" Almaz stuttered  
"Are you dumb Fake Hero!" Mao screamed, as another appeared behind Almaz. Mao cursed silently "Attack me!"  
Almaz froze "A-attack, you?"  
Mao growled "Come on Almaz! Attack me! Full force!"  
"No way Mao! I-I can't!" Almaz refused, passing the sword back to him, who rejected the sword "Mao! Don't do this!"  
"Almaz, we need to." Mao sighed, a sorrowed expression on his face as he braced himself "Come on, Hero!"  
Almaz shook, holding the sword tightly in his left hand. Mao's eyes widened as he saw another appear behind the Hero "Almaz?"  
"Mao, I can't do this..." Almaz sighed, throwing the sword to Mao's feet, quickly wiping at seemingly dry eyes  
Mao came to a realization. Almaz's sorrow, and forms of pain, may be due to him, but, to put Mao through the same pain, makes Almaz's sadness, sorrow, worse.  
The Hero didn't want Mao to suffer, no, far from it. He simply wanted Mao to help make things right between them "Almaz?"  
Almaz stood there, his head hung as tears fell from his eyes "You, must think I'm simply pathetic."  
Mao smiled, pulling the Hero close "Nah, far from it."  
Almaz blushed slightly "W-what?"

The older demon smile grew, seeing one of the residents disappear "Let's get out of here Almaz, all of us!"  
The clerics returned to the base as Mao and Almaz quickly fled the heart  
"Mao, I, don't think I want to go in there again." Almaz sighed, quickly gripping the Dean  
"We'll have to Almaz. Maybe, should I just, go without you?" Mao asked, quickly being held tighter  
"They'll tear you apart Mao!" Almaz shouted, a look of anger and sorrow in his eyes  
Mao looked nervously at the Hero "F-fine. I won't go in."  
Almaz blushed "You, you really mean it Mao?"  
Nodding, Mao replied "Of course I mean it, Almaz. Though I guess, I'll have to keep you happy, now won't I?"  
The red on the Hero's cheeks instantly darkened "Mao?"  
Suddenly jumping, the Dean turned from the Hero "G-gh! I-I mean... nngh!"  
The younger Hero laughed, seeing the Dean turn a harsh red, stuttering to try to find the right words to say. Almaz released Mao, who growled angrily as he placed a hand on his forehead "Don't worry Mao." Almaz snickered  
"I... gh!" Mao responded, not even able to speak to the Hero at this point  
"Mao, don't worry about it. I understand."  
Mao just kept blushing, the look on his face getting darker and darker "D-damn it... Almaz, I..."  
Almaz stopped him from talking, pressing the two together "Mao, d-don't worry."  
The Dean grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards their room "Come on, I, think it's time to talk to Makora."  
Nodding, the Hero stopped, gently taking Mao's hand "Right, she's probably waiting."

Mao walked with him cautiously out of the heart bank, seeing various demons stare, as they began snickering and whispering among one another. Mao sighed, looking back at Almaz, a simple kiss wouldn't stop their annoying gossip this time. "I know, Mao... it's bugging me too."  
Mao cringed, he knew this was going to have a negative effect on the young Hero's heart, he pulled Almaz close, releasing his hand to wrap his own arm slowly around Almaz's waist. The Hero turned a slight tinge of red, smiling at the other "Almaz, don't let demons bother you. To take what a demon says to heart is a waste of energy."  
"You aren't a waste of energy though." Almaz replied, wrapping both arms around the Dean  
"There you guys are! I was just heading back to the Heart Bank to look for you two!" Makora grinned, seeing the demons whispering to one another "Ignore them, damn pansies are disgraces to the Netherworld. Relying on petty gossip to fuel their happiness is pure stupidity at it's finest."  
Almaz laughed, remembering a similar phrase he had heard back at the castle in the Human World, before Mao released the Hero, walking up to Makora "It's time for us to talk."  
"T-talk? About what?"  
"Almaz, go see Beryl. She'll probably want some company, with the human gone and all." Mao commanded "She enjoys being around you. She trusts you it seems."  
Almaz nodded, as he bolted off "Father daughter talk? I guess, in a sense I'd be out of place, but..."

The Hero wandered aimlessly through the school, quickly finding the classroom hallway "Ms Beryl?" Almaz called, hearing the echo off the hallway, before the familiar demon opened her door slowly  
"Ahh Hero Almaz! Come in come in!" Beryl smiled, opening the door wider so the Hero could enter "What brings you here?"  
"Mao sent me, he said you might enjoy the company while he talks to Makora." Almaz explained, looking happily at the shorter demon  
"He doesn't want you there?" Beryl asked, a small frown struck her face "That's, kind of rude..."  
"It's a father, daughter talk. I'm technically not her father remember?" Almaz chuckled "Plus, it's really not all that bad, I'm fine with it."  
"So long as it's okay. Hero, is something wrong? Mao said you've been upset recently. It's really been bugging him."  
"It's, been bugging him? Ms Beryl, don't taunt me now." Almaz whined  
"No, really Hero. Mao came to me nearly crying not too long ago. He's really loves you. He reminds me all the time."  
The Hero turned a strong shade of red "R-really? No kidding?"  
"I'm a Delinquent, I wouldn't lie to you." Beryl laughed  
Almaz sat down, looking at the small Delinquent, who was now at his eye level "That's, great to hear. Thanks, Ms Beryl."  
"Anytime." Beryl replied  
"So, what should we do?" Almaz asked, the smile still plastered across his face  
"Lucky for you I don't have class today. I'm just here to finish some paperwork is all." Beryl giggled "I'm almost done, so, why not grab something to eat once I'm done?"  
"Sure! Sounds great!" Almaz jumped, a sudden happiness took him  
Beryl simply laughed at the Hero's sudden pep, before sitting down before a scattered display of papers "Just, a few minutes is all I'll need."  
"Right! Take, your time Beryl." Almaz shouted, the smile never leaving his face

The Hero found himself thinking about what Beryl said "Mao, was worried about me?" He whispered, taking the small medal out of his pocket as he placed it on his coat. His thought zoned him out from the surrounding area. Mao, worried about him. This was a big deal to Almaz "Ms Beryl, what, did Mao say, when he'd tell you about me?"  
"All kinds of things Hero, his mood varied so much each time around. No matter how angry he sounded, the heavy concern he held showed through more. He'd ask me what he could do to help you a few times, but, to keep his reputation of number one Honour Student, even as a Dean, he chickened out." Beryl laughed "It was kind of funny to be honest, seeing him so nervous. He'd always come back blushing like crazy!"  
"You serious? Is that why he wouldn't talk to me?" Almaz questioned  
"Yeah. Mao, the last time, just a few days ago actually, came to me crying. I felt horrible and told him to talk to you. I didn't know how else to respond." Beryl admitted  
Almaz jumped "He, was crying, over me?"  
"Yeah, it tore me to pieces. Though, at the same time, it was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. Seeing someone as tough as the number one honour student crying over a friend, no, spouse, is just touching." Beryl chuckled "You're pretty lucky, Hero."  
"I know I am..." Almaz smiled  
Beryl stood up, placing the pen down "I'm ready anytime. You ready?"  
"Of course! Come on." Almaz laughed, grabbing her arm as they walked out of the room, Beryl stopped, locking the door behind her  
"So, to the cafeteria?  
"To the cafeteria!" Almaz chuckled as they both ran through the galls

"Sooo, Almmaazzz, how's Mao been doing?" Beryl smiled looking at Almaz, who swallowed the bite he was eating quickly before turning a bright red  
Almaz stuttered, remembering the night two days before "J-just fine..."  
"What's wrong?" Beryl asked, her smile quickly disappearing  
Chuckling nervously Almaz's cheeks turned a brighter red "N-nothing~"  
"No, seriously Almaz, I'm kind of worried now..." Beryl sighed  
"It's nothing, I promise!" Almaz blushed. Beryl growled, grabbing Almaz's arm  
"Tell me!" Beryl demanded "Or I'm not letting go!"  
Almaz shrugged, before realizing he had lost complete control of his arm "D-damn Beryl, that's a pressure point..."  
"Come on! Almaz I just wanna know~"  
"Ow! Ow Beryl! You're starting to hurt me!" Almaz yelped "He's just been kind recently!"  
"Kind!"  
"I'm just trying to defend his ego is all." Almaz lied, as Beryl instantly released his arm, which he rubbed gingerly "Owwww..."  
"Awww, Almaz, go see him... he's probably lonely~"  
"R-right! T-thanks Ms Beryl!" Almaz smiled "You're right, he's probably done his conversation with Makora by now!"

Almaz stood up, quickly bolting from the cafeteria. An extreme excitement to see Mao once again, to know how his talk with their daughter went. He quickly bolted around, to the main area of the school, and up the stairs, towards their room  
"L-Lord Mao? You look happy!" Almaz yelped, walking back into his room  
The Dean looked happily at the other "She said she didn't do anything. She was actually trying to break up with him. We don't have anything to worry about anymore."  
Almaz smiled "That's great Mao! I'm so glad tof hear that!"  
"I know, I am too. Almaz, I have no complaints about today. I'll find a way to heal your heart, too. That's a promise, Hero."  
Almaz smiled, bringing the Dean into a gentle, loving hug "That, means so much. Thank you, Mao."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Mao, were you truly worried about me?"  
"W-what the hell are you talking about! Who would say such a thing!" Mao growled  
Almaz couldn't help but simply laugh "Ms Beryl was concerned. Mao, is it true?"  
The other groaned nervously, before sighing "Of course it's true Almaz. It was bugging me for a while." Mao quickly grabbed Almaz's arm, pulling him in closer "The trip to your heart, to know it was my fault is still unbearable... an Honour Student shouldn't feel this kind of guilt..."  
"That's why you wanted me to attack you right?"  
"I thought... if maybe you showed me what you had felt, that maybe it would have helped."  
Almaz immediately brought a hand out, slapping Mao "Idiot! There's no way Mao! I never wanted to see you get hurt!"  
Mao snickered, bringing a hand to his cheek "You realize, Makora was right..."  
"About what?"  
"Recently we've been horrible as Demons..." Mao sighed  
"That's horrible!"  
"But, we're great as a couple..." Mao laughed  
Almaz immediately turned a bright red, as Makora stepped out of her room "I heard my name."  
"It's nothing." Almaz smiled, as Makora grabbed his arm  
"Then come with me."

Almaz reluctantly followed, waving a quick goodbye to Mao "Korie? Where are we going?"  
Makora growled "I want to see your heart resident problem for myself!"  
"You mean Mao told you!" yelped Almaz  
"Well, this is important, Almaz, of course he told me!" Makora shouted "Should I call you something else, would Mom be too embarrassing?"  
"C-call me whatever you want. Just know, I truly am your mother."  
The two approached the Heart Bank, quickly entering Almaz's heart.  
"Just remember, don't touch anything."  
"Come on Almaz! Just one?" Makora whined  
Almaz sighed, seeing the desperate look in his daughters eyes "Fine, but just one."  
Quickly, Makora picked up a glove from off the floor "Hmm?"  
His eyes widening, Almaz quickly jolted to try to stop Makora as she put it on "N-Not that one!"

"Almaz, I've been worried about you recently. Is something wrong?" Sapphire asked, gently taking hold of his hand  
Almaz shook his head "No Princess, it's nothing really." replied Almaz, pressing his small wings against his back  
"Are you sure? You look different, and your title's been changing a lot too."  
"No really, I'm fine." Almaz chuckled, his mood quickly changed as he got a sharp punch to the jaw "P-Princess! What are you doing!"  
"Fool! I know you're turning into a demon! Were you planning on killing me once the transformation was complete!"  
"Princess, I would never!" Almaz shouted, as Sapphire towered over him  
"Can I believe that! Or are you a liar like the rest of the demons!"  
Almaz gripped his lower jaw The taste of blood tainted his mouth, and his slightly greying blood seeped from the cut left by one of the spikes on her glove

"G-gh... why did you choose that?" Almaz sighed, wiping at his eyes. His heart raced simply at the memory of the incident  
"You had a choice, to remain human? I thought you were forced into becoming a demon..."  
"I thought it was the only way to keep my promise to Mao."  
Makora cringed "Promise? To Dad?"  
"I had promised to be his servant forever. Though a humans lifespan is a wide miss compared to an eternity."  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Humans only live an average of, I think, 80 years... that's far from forever. Though, there's a lot more behind this than simply that."  
"And that would be...?"  
"If I hadn't become a demon I wouldn't have gone to Mao when the transformation was complete. This means I wouldn't have noticed him missing, and wouldn't have gone to the Human World to find him. I wouldn't have let him experiment on me. Meaning you wouldn't exist. Mao and I probably would have been separated, and for the rest of my life I would have been in the abusive relationship with the Princess."  
Makora stared at him "It's scary how much you've thought this out."  
"Well, the Princess never lets me forget. Neither does Mao."  
"You still talk to this Princess!" Makora growled "How irresponsible, no, not just irresponsible, unforgivable!"  
Almaz smiled "She's still my friend, and technically, I'm still her guard. I'm not going to let that separate us." Almaz laughed "Come on, you wanted to see them?"  
Makora nodded, quickly grabbing the Hero's arm "Where are they?"

Almaz lead her to the Heart Vault. The light blue coloured residents had increased in numbers, all looking up at the Hero and his daughter the instant they came into view. Almaz's eyes widened, seeing his True Heart bruised, bleeding, and unconscious in the centre of it all  
"True Heart!" Almaz screamed, bolting into the centre to protect the fallen "Makora run!"  
Makora nodded, quickly sprinting away from the heart's core "He wouldn't allow us past, he deserved to go through what we do everyday." a resident spoke  
"Why were you trying to get into the vault!" Almaz picking up the sword True Heart had a gentle, limp hold of  
"To remove, the problem. Relieve you of your pain." another resident replied  
"What would that be?" growled Almaz, as he turned towards the vault  
"Your love, of Mao."  
Almaz jumped, running to the open doors of the vault, guarding it preciously "No way! I won't allow it!"  
It was one against an army, an invincible army at that. They outnumbered him in both quanitity and strength. Almaz shook in a mixture of anger and fear "Move aside, this is for your own good."  
"Why would you take away something so important! I would never want this!"  
"Almaz!"  
Almaz looked ahead, the familiar voice made his heart race "Lord Mao!" Almaz yelped, Mao bolted up beside him, scooping up the fallen True Heart "Mao don't do this!"  
"I have to Almaz. It's my top priority! Removing your heart's scar is important to me!"  
"M-Mao..." Almaz stuttered, grabbing his hand "T-then together we'll do this!"  
Mao noticed a few of the residents grow weaker "So long as the True Heart is down, we'll have to fight them, and guard the vault. Whatever they're after, I won't allow it!"  
"Just the two of us then! Mao, stay on the defensive!" Almaz demanded "We know they grow stronger when we attack them."  
"Hey hey, wait! Just you two? Almaz, what about us?" Beryl smirked, as her, Kyoko, and Asuka joined in  
"Hero Almaz, you aren't alone, you have us, and all your other friends too!" Asuka smiled, as Makora broke through  
"Family eh?" Makora chuckled "Family members look after one another right? Did you really think I'd just abandon you like that?"  
"E-everyone... thank you." Almaz smiled, seeing a few residents disappear, and another taken out by a sudden gunshot  
"Me too, Almaz!" Sapphire shouted, running up quickly "I thought you said they can't be hurt!"  
Mao suddenly jumped, his glasses fogging slightly "Interesting... when they become weak enough they can be defeated... it's safe to assume it's a one-hit K.O. we're looking for!"  
"H-how do we weaken them?" Beryl asked  
"It's triggered by Almaz's mood, the more content he is, the weaker they become." explained Mao, as one resident grabbed him from behind  
Sapphire aimed her gun towards Mao, and the one on his back "Sir Mao! Get down if you can!"  
Instantly Mao was on his knees, pulling the resident up so he was higher than Mao was as Sapphire took her shot. Instantly the resident had exploded in a cloud of pink dust, and Makora had grabbed the bow it was using.

"Everyone... thank you..." Almaz smiled, before running forward, taking out another  
Mao followed close behind, attacking another which quickly faded into pink spheres "Almaz... we need to prevent something like this from happening again. From now on, tell me if I've done something wrong."  
Instantly Mao was brought into a tight embrace, the others ran forward to attack "Be careful... everyone... they're stronger than they appear..." a familiar voice piped in  
"T-True Heart! You're awake! Guard the Heart Vault, tell us if they're getting too close!" Almaz shouted, taking out a few more, another being engulfed by a Mega Fire  
Beryl waved to the two of them, closing the book she had used for the spell. The numbers of the residents were quickly falling  
"We're almost there! Everyone, keep it up!" Kyoko shouted, a look of joy in her eyes being the only clue she was smiling  
"Right, Dad, Almaz, move!" Makora demanded, launching herself towards the enemies using her bow, quickly knocking an enemy into another, both of which Mao quickly killed  
Seven stood, heavily weakened by the Hero's increasingly evident happiness. Asuka quickly took three out with her spear, Sapphire shot the one she missed.  
Almaz pierced his sword through one and Mao hastily took out another  
"Why, would you help the one who hurt you?" the final enemy sighed  
Almaz laughed "Because sadness isn't always linked to hatred."  
The other froze, kneeling onto the floor "Then, finish me off."  
Almaz hesitated, raising his sword, dropping it through the final. He quickly fell to his knees, breathing heavily "I-is everyone okay?"  
"We're fine." Makora confirmed, sitting beside Almaz  
"Hero Almaz! You're hurt! Take these thousand paper cranes for good health!" Asuka yelped, making Almaz laugh  
"I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

Mao sat on his other side, placing a hand on the Hero's back "How do you feel Almaz?"  
"Great, thank you everyone! I owe you all big time!" Almaz smiled, sitting more comfortably, and in turn, leaning against Mao  
"We couldn't let a frend down, especially after hearing how close you are to my rival." Beryl smirked, sitting on a lower step along with the two other Delinquents  
"Sir Mao, I've never seen you so determined." Sapphire chuckled, taking her place beside Beryl  
"I'm not leaving Almaz's heart scarred." Mao growled  
Sapphire jumped, looking at the concern deep in the Dean's eyes "What, happened while I was gone?"  
"Apparently a lot." Mao replied, as the Hero jumped  
"Ah, Ms Beryl! I still have your scrapbook!"  
Beryl laughed "So you do still have it! I've been looking everywhere for it, I honestly thought I had lost it."  
"Sorry... it slipped my mind. I'll grab it when we leave." Almaz replied. Beryl nodded, leaning back slightly  
"You guys... saved some of Almaz's most precious memories... and his most treasured feeling. Thank you all."  
Mao looked at the True Heart. Most treasured feeling?  
"We're friends right?" Sapphire smiled  
The True Heart sent a slight smile back, Almaz quickly stood, handing him the sword Almaz had borrowed "If possible, tell me next time you need help okay?"  
Nodding, the True Heart sat down as Almaz quickly waved goodbye, grabbing Mao's hand gently "We'll be back again okay?"

"Almaz, are you okay? We did take out the vast majority of your heart after all." sighed Mao, looking nervously at Almaz  
"I feel better than I have in a long time!" Almaz laughed, grabbing the Dean's coat as he pulled him into a loose hug  
"W-what the hell do you think you're doing Almaz?" Mao whispered, completely relaxed  
"I...I owe you everything Mao." Almaz whimpered, nuzzling the Dean nervously "You've done so much for me."  
Sapphire had begun to show obvious signs of anger "People are staring at you two!"  
"It's well known in the Netherworld that the Overlord is married. It's old news by now." Mao replied half-heartedly  
"Married!" Sapphire yelped, her eyes wide  
"It happens in the Netherworld too." Mao scoffed "Look at the father of Overlord Laharl. He married a human of all possibilities."  
"You married Almaz!" Sapphire shouted  
"So? Anyone can marry." Mao replied, wrapping his arms around the Hero, who still clung to him  
"Mao... don't fight, I need to grab Ms Beryl's scrapbook." Almaz whined, releasing Mao who followed him back towards their room

"Almaz, you know I could have won. Why did you stop me?" Mao growled, staring at the Hero who grabbed the scrapbook from the table  
"That's why. She's my friend, and your servant. Can we afford to lose her?" Almaz asked, as Mao sighed, watching the Hero walk towards the door "I'll be right back! I just have to give this to Ms Beryl." Almaz smiled  
Mao sat down, quickly laying on the bed  
"Hey Dad!" Makora greeted, sitting beside him "Good job earlier."  
"Naturally! You weren't half bad yourself Makora." Mao snickered  
"Mmmm, well I get that from my father, you might have met him before, he's an Overlord you know." Makora laughed  
"Maybe, who knows, I might have passed him once or twice." Mao replied, yawning tiredly "Overlords pass through all the time..."  
Mao found himself quickly falling asleep "Dad? You tired?"  
"J-just a little..." Mao replied, laughing slightly "I'll be fine a little longer. I need to wait for Almaz to get back either way."  
Makora nodded "Want me to wait with you?"  
"If you want to." Mao replied, Makora smiled  
"Well then, it's settled!"  
Makora shuffled, getting more comfortable "If, I fall asleep, wake me up okay Makora?"  
"Of course Dad!" Makora smirked "Raspberyldidn't go back to her room, Almaz should be back soon."  
"G-good." Mao yawned, slowly drifting off "Shoot... I'm not going to be able to stay awake."  
"Just a few more minutes Dad."  
Mao chuckled slightly. He looked over at the door, which was slowly opening  
"Mao? You still awake?" Almaz whispered, walking quietly into the room  
"Yeah, come on." Mao replied  
Almaz smiled, walking up before quickly laying on the bed "Thanks again, Mao."  
Mao nodded, a smile forming across his face "Night Almaz, night Dad."  
"Night Korie." Almaz chuckled, seeing Makora glare at him  
"What have I told you about that name?" Makora growled  
"Goodnight Makora." Mao added, Makora waved before retreating to the safety of her bedroom

"Mao, get some rest too, you look exhausted." Almaz laughed  
Mao couldn't disagree, quickly shuffling towards Almaz, curling up beside him  
"Nnn, night  
"Good night Mao. Sleep in tomorrow okay?"  
Mao yawned, a small smile on his face "T-tha..."  
The Dean fell asleep, Almaz snickered slightly. He swore Mao was about to thank him. The older demon quickly shuffled to get even closer and more comfortable. Almaz smiled, seeing Mao now resting his head on Almaz's chest. The Hero, completely satisfied with this comfort, quickly drifted into a light slumber


End file.
